Lava Guava
Lava Guava is a gem premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It erupts when a zombie is near it, briefly splashing lava around it in a 3x3 area, and leaving a lava puddle that damages zombies that step on it. The puddle lasts for 12 seconds before finally disappearing. Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, Lava Guava creates a fissure in the ground on all tiles in front of it. All zombies on this fissure are damaged. Gallery Seed Packet Lava Guava.png|Lava Guava Seed Packet. Lava guava seed.png|Seed packet without sun cost. Seed Packet Lava Guava Imitator.png|Imitater Lava Guava. HD Lava Guava.png|HD Lava Guava. Lava guava boom.png|Lava Guava erupting. Lava guava tile.png|Lava tile. LavaGuavaPlantFood.png|Lava Guava's Plant Food. Lava Guava's boosted Seed Pack with Sun Cost..png|Boosted Seed Packet. Seed Boosted Packet Lava Guava.png|Boosted seed packet without sun cost. LavaGuavaZen.png|Lava Guava being watered in the Zen Garden. LavaGuavaPlantFoodBWB.png|Lava Guava's Plant Food ability in the water of Big Wave Beach. PVZ2 Lava Guava In ZenGarden.jpg|Lava Guava in the Zen Garden with its costume. LC2.png|Lava Guava in Lost City's trailer. Lava Guava Advert.png|An advertisement for Lava Guava. LCPinata.jpg|A pre-planted Lava Guava in a Piñata Party. Lavaguava_almanac1.png|Almanac Entry (1/2) Lavaguava_almanac2.png|Almanac Entry (2/2) Videos Plants vs Zombies 2 - 8th World Sneak Peek Lost City!-0|Piñata Party sneak peek. Trivia *This, Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, and Torchwood are the only plants that generate heat in Frostbite Caves. *This, Chard Guard, Ghost Pepper, and Infi-nut are the only plants that cost 75 sun. **Coincidentally, these four plants have a mediocre recharge. *This, Banana Launcher, and Bamboo Shoot are the only plants that cannot be planted on minecarts. Trying to plant one on a minecart will say "Lava will burn the railcart". *While exploding, Lava Guava is invulnerable to any damage, including lasers, torches, surfboards and Gargantuar smashes. A Gargantuar will also keep smashing the tile even after the lava is created. *If more than one Lava Guava are in the same lane, and the multiple Lava Guavas are fed with Plant Food in the same lane, the Plant Food effect will create much more lava and damage. *If Lava Guava's Plant Food ability is used in Pirate Seas or Big Wave Beach, the water in the lane will boil and bubble up. *You cannot plant on lava that the Lava Guava makes. *When it erupts, it damages all zombies within a 3x3 area. *After it erupts, the lava puddle that it left can still generate heat in Frostbite Caves. *When a Lava Guava is planted on a Lily Pad, it will melt the Lily Pad. It can also melt sap. *Even when it leaves its lava puddle behind, it can still be shoveled up for sun but the lava tile will stay. *It deals 10 normal damage shots when it erupts. *There is a glitch that, if a zombie chews Lava Guava even though it won't get eaten because it is programmed to be invulnerable while erupting, the zombie will continue to stay in its place and do the chewing animation, even after it has erupted. *If Lava Guava's targets are either buttered or frozen, it will not activate. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Lost City Category:Premium Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Thawing Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants